User talk:Alter5985
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:FossilsDaDaDa/What Ferb is short for/@comment-Alter5985-20110116165717 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 16:58, January 16, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' I think You are Tppfan5196 annoying brother.Im from the 6th Dimension. 17:22, January 23, 2011 (UTC) He is. Phineas: We go "Ahhhh Ahhh AHHHHHHH!" Neh his annoying.Im from the 6th Dimension. 17:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) What you said on "Haunted" Blog You said: "@sucbadave well if your saying thats poor then phineas cant come up with anything else and is just making a musical of an episode they already made" well... 1) The reason it is this why is because, unlike SB, PnF can come for songs for everything (and they're good) so why waste such talent, which leads to 2) The Creators saw that Rollercoaster was one of the only epsiodes that didn't include a song while most others did, and since it was the first episode, they decided it was appropiate, and finally 3) If they really were doing that, then they would also make a musical out of Lights, Candace Action!, Not Phineas and Ferb, The Lizard Whisperer, and etc. There's your answer, try and Refute THAT! Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 03:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) This is one reason why SB should be taken off the air http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/HighOctaneNightmareFuel/SpongebobSquarepants [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 19:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC)